


Grinding on

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, breath play, just seungri getting his ass pounded, seungri is a little shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: Intento concentrarse en su mejor amigo pero no podía evitar sentirse incomodo al sentir la mirada de toda la gente sobre ellos ¿Era por su chaqueta Alexander Wang? ¿Sus slim straight jeans de Givenchy?Ugh, ¿a que clase de lugar le habia llevado JiYong?
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	1. Grinding in a public place

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_Hello deja el chou_

_súbete la minifalda hasta la espalda_

_súbetela deja el chou más alta_

_que ahora vamos a bailar por toa la jalda_

_Atrévete-te-te - Calle13_

* * *

El mundo es un lugar raro donde ocurren cosas aún más raras todo el tiempo. Cosas que por más que lo intentes no tienen explicación. Se ponía a sí mismo como ejemplo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Él, de entre todas las personas del mundo ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un antro de mala muerte? Si se le podía llamar antro, porque más bien era una especie de bodega que había sido adaptada. Apostaba su Porsche a que ni siquiera tenía una salida de emergencia, él no quería morirse en semejante lugar, mucho menos entre tanta gente de... tan bajo nivel económico.

\- JiYong hyung, vámonos de aquí -se pegó a él cuándo sintió¿ que alguien le rozaba el brazo-. No quiero estar aquí ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al club de siempre?

\- ¿¡Qué!? -JiYong se le acerco más y SeungRi chillo hastiado.

\- ¡Que no quiero estar aquí! ¡Vámonos! -se le pego más cuando sintió que alguien lo volvía a rozar, casi aprecia que lo hacían a propósito.

\- ¡SeungRi! ¡Uno de mis amigos me invito y tú aceptaste venir! -le dio un golpe en la cabeza-, además, el ambiente es genial. Solo mira a tú alrededor -y exactamente eso hizo, pero por más que intentaba ver algo bueno lo único que notaba era la gente en su ropa pasada de moda o en pobres imitaciones.

\- ¿Qué clase de amigo te pudo haber invitado a este lugar? ¿Lo conozco? -JiYong lo jalo recorriendo lugar, y entre más de adentraban en el lugar más ganas de irse le daban.

\- Tomamos clases de baile juntos -SeungRi le sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Fue por el que me cambiaste!

\- Yo no te cambie, mi horario cambio y ya no pude ir contigo. Y ya déjate de idioteces y camina -volvió a jalarlo para llegar hasta un área donde había luces de neón, resaltando las pinturas y grafitis en la pared.

JiYong recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando a su amigo, reconoció un par de caras que el mismo le había presentado y los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¡Oppa! -SeungRi se giró a ver a la chiquilla que había llegado. Y decía chiquilla porque definitivamente ella era mucho más joven que ellos dos.

\- ¡MinJi! ¡Hola! -le dio un pequeño abrazo-. ¿Has visto a YoungBae?

\- Estaba consiguiendo algo para tomar, cuando dijo que había invitado a alguien no creí que fueras tu -SeungRi no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de asco. Estaba sudando, probablemente por haber estado bailando por largo raro y su delineador estaba corrido, seguramente porque era de una marca barata y no era a prueba de agua-. Hola -y ahora le estaba hablando a él, y se le quería acercar. Asco. Asco. Asco. Dio un paso atrás intentando que no se viera tan obvio que no la quería cerca pero no tuvo mucho efecto porque la muchacha solo lo miro mal.

\- Este de aquí es SeungRi... no es tan malo y grosero como parece -se ahogó una expresión de dolor cuando JiYong se paró en su pie.

\- Si tú lo dices... voy a volver a bailar, estoy segura de que Bae oppa estará aquí pronto -se despidió con un gesto y volvió a meterse entre la gente que bailaba pegándose unos contra otros.

\- Eres un grosero de lo peor SeungRi -JiYong lo jalo del brazo para que se sentara con él en un sillón que se veía gastado, y el pelirrojo tuvo que sostenerlo en su lugar para que no se levantara.

\- Mira hyung, entiendo que quieras ser incluyente y todas esas cosas -se limpió las manos en el pantalón como si el sillón le hubiese manchado-. Pero tienes que entender que estamos divididos en clases sociales por una buena razón.

JiYong rodo los ojos-. ¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa razón?

\- Pues... somos diferentes -volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. No se había dado cuenta pero el área donde se habían sentado estaba más elevado que el resto del lugar, como si fuera la parte de embarques de la bodega. Intento concentrarse en su mejor amigo pero no podía evitar sentirse incomodo al sentir la mirada de toda la gente sobre ellos ¿Era por su chaqueta Alexander Wang? ¿Sus slim straight jeans de Givenchy? Sabía que no debía haber usado pantalones tan apretados, de seguro todos le habían visto el trasero, o peor aún, lo que llevaba en los bolsillos. No confiaba en ninguna de esas personas ahí, y solo para estar seguro reviso que su celular y cartera estuviesen en su lugar.

\- ¡Bro! -JiYong se levantó de repente y choco los puños con un hombre que había llegado dejando una cubeta metálica llena de hielo y botellas de cerveza. Lo primero que había llamado su atención había sido su cabello rosa pero al final no había sido esa la razón por la que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, si no sus brazos. Brazos bien formados, sin ser exagerados, y después las marcas de los músculos que se podían ver por esa camisa sin mangas, hasta bajar la mirada a un tatuaje de cruz enorme. Se le hizo agua la boca al poder ver parte de su pecho lampiño, los pectorales bien formados.

\- Bae ¿Dónde estabas? -vio como le pasaba un brazo por los hombros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida-. Te he buscado por todas partes.

\- Lo sé, MinJi me dijo que estabas buscándome con un amigo tuyo -hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, recorriéndole de arriba debajo de una manera no muy agradable, casi con asco-. Un típico y odioso niño rico.

\- ¿Disculpa? -soltó ofendido pero los dos mayores le ignoraron.

\- No seas malo, recuerda que también me decías niño rico al principio, no es tan grosero como parece -SeungRi ahogo otra expresión ofendida. Estaban hablando de él como si no estuviese ahí-. A todo esto, se llama SeungRi.

\- Solo por ser tu amigo Ji, pero no me hago responsable de el -se dejó caer en el sillón en medio de ambos, abriendo una cerveza con ayuda de su anillo dándosela al pelirrojo, quien bebió como si nada- ¿Y bebes cerveza? ¿O debería pedirle una botella de champagne al señorito? -le miro con una sonrisa burlona abriendo otra botella.

\- Dudo que puedas conseguir siquiera una copa de lo que estoy acostumbrado a beber -sonrió de medio lado con expresión altanera. Detrás de YoungBae, JiYong le lanzo una mirada de advertencia-, pero bueno, creo que puedo aceptarla.

\- Un niño rico muy bocón, por lo que veo -le dio la cerveza de mala gana-. Yo que tú me andaba cuidando, si no te respondo es porque eres amigo de JiYong, pero no prometo lo mismo de todos los demás, así que cuidado como hablas, no vallan a hacerle algo a esa carita de niño malcriado -estiro su mano y le golpeo la frente con los dedos.

\- ¡Óyeme! -se sobo la frente exageradamente.

\- Déjalo Bae, solo esta celoso -los ojos de SeungRi se ampliaron paniqueado.

\- No, no es cierto...

\- Si lo es -JiYong sonrió burlándose.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡No lo escuches! -se le lanzo encima tomando a los otros dos por sorpresa, quedando boca abajo sobre las piernas de YoungBae, pero se arrepintió al momento en que el pelirosa aprovecho eso para presionar su cuerpo, apoyando sus brazos sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Celoso? Eso es interesante ¿Se puede saber porque niño rico? -apoyo sobre su cabeza la botella de cerveza y SeungRi se removía incomodo cuando las gotas frías que caían del cristal de la botella se deslizaron hasta su nuca.

JiYong comenzó a reír fuertemente-. ¡No te atrevas JiYong!

\- Él dice que lo cambie por ti -volvió a reír después de darle otro trago a la cerveza. El menor se puso rojo y se retorció para poder quitarse a YoungBae de encima, pero este solo dejo caer más su peso sobre él, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Aw, que lindo de tu parte Ri.

\- ¡Quítate! -la posición no era incomoda, pero si vergonzosa. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas ligeramente haciendo que arquera la espalda y eso solo significaba que estaba dando una vista demasiado abierta de su trasero; y como si eso no fuera suficiente su chaqueta se había levantado junto a su playera dejando la parte baja de su espalda descubierta-. ¡Y no me digas Ri! ¡No tienes derecho! -sintió como le clavaba el codo en la espalda-. ¡Ay! ¡Duele! Tu brazo ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! -apoyo sus manos en una de las piernas y alzo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Te estaba lastimando? Lo siento -fingió haciendo una expresión de arrepentimiento.

\- Aish -miro a JiYong pidiéndole que dijera algo pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Oye -miro a YoungBae-. Sé que es difícil, pero te agradecería mucho si te quitaras de ahí, aunque si lo deseas la mano la puedes dejar donde esta -SeungRi lo miro frunciendo el ceño confundido y después bajo la mirada. Si, seguía sobre el regazo del pelirosa pero su mano esta peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, y en un ridículo espasmo de nervios apretó su mano-. Oye, oye, oye. Espera. Apenas nos acabamos de conocer -JiYong escupió la cerveza antes de soltar una carcajada que hizo que algunas personas voltearan; eso solo hizo que Ri se quitara más rápido del encima del otro.

\- Eres un... uhg, olvídalo -se encogió en el sillón y tomo la botella que había dejado a un lado. Solo quería largarse de ese lugar.

YoungBae y JiYong seguían hablando y riendo, ignorándolo por completo, así que él se entretenía tomando cerveza, iba para la tercera botella cuando comenzó a sentirse de verdad incómodo. Maldito él y su saludable sistema urinario, pero ni loco le preguntaba a YoungBae donde estaba el baño, es más, no quería ir al baño de ese lugar, el simple hecho de pensar en cuál era su estado le daba escalofríos, pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Así que aprovechando que los otros dos lo estaban ignorando se levantó y comenzó a caminar buscando el baño.

Se sentía incómodo al caminar entre tanta gente que no pertenecía a su círculo social pero jamás lo iba a demostrar. Siempre llevaba la cabeza bien en alto, como el hombre al que todos debían de adorar, que merecía solo lo mejor.

Recorrió el lugar de arriba abajo, pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrar el baño. No era tan urgente, pero si no lo encontraba pronto iba a estar en serios problemas.

\- Y ahora donde estoy -trago saliva despacio, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se había metido. La música sonaba con más fuerza ahí y retumbaba molestándole en los oídos.

\- Cariño, pareces perdido -se alejó asustado cuando el aliento y voz de una mujer le rozaron el oído. Se encontró con una rubia que le miraba fijamente mientras se recargaba contra la pared, un cigarro entre los dedos-. ¿Y bien? -le dio una calada al cigarro y SeungRi se llevó la mano al rostro para cubrirse del humo, la mujer solo se rio.

\- No, no lo estoy -se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse de ahí pero la mano de la mujer se lo impidió pero SeungRi la aparto.

\- Que humor -se le pego tironeando suavemente de su collar. La luz le dio más directamente y pudo verla mejor. "Demasiado maquillaje" fue lo primero que paso por su mente, pero por lo menos ella no tenía el delineador corrido como la otra-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver si puedo ayudar a que se baje un poco ese humor de perros?

\- Mira -aparto su mano de su collar-. Este collar no es una baratija como las que estas usando, así que te agradecería que no lo tocaras, en general, que no me tocaras en absoluto -retrocedió un paso haciendo un gesto de desagrado-. Y si vas a usar una imitación de algún perfume de Chanel, al menos escoge uno que se acerque lo más posible a la fragancia original.

\- Pequeño bastardo -la rubia sonrió mientras lo empujaba hacia la multitud quien lo empujo de vuelta haciéndolo caer al piso.

\- No tanto como tú, puta -la mujer levantó la mano dispuesta a soltarle un golpe pero otra mano la detuvo.

\- No con el ChaeRin -SeungRi miro a YoungBae medio levantando-. Es amigo de JiYong.

\- ¿De JiYong oppa? -Ri se sintió aún más ofendido cuando ella lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro-. Bueno... -apagó su cigarro en la pared y se alejó despacio.

YoungBae lo miro y lo sujetó del brazo para levantarlo del suelo-. Ponerte al tú por tú con una mujer no es muy honorable.

\- ¡Suéltame! -se zafo del agarre cuando el moreno comenzó a jalarlo a quien sabe dónde-. Para tú información ella fue la que comenzó, y además, una mujer es perfectamente capaz de defenderse de un hombre. Sola.

\- Eres una molestia ¿Sabías eso? Vamos, JiYong se puso como loco cuando te desapareciste -lo sujeto del brazo para volver a llevárselo pero SeungRi volvió a reusarse-. ¿Y ahora qué?¿

El menor se sonrojo y desvío la mirada-. Necesito -Bae alzó una ceja indicándole que hablará más rápido-. Necesito ir al baño.

\- ¿Eso es lo que estabas buscando? -se rio y SeungRi lo miro molesto-. Bueno, vamos chico rico, parece que necesitas que tu hyung te acompañe.

No dejó que volviera a jalonearlo, simplemente lo siguió en silencio hasta un área más o menos apartada.

\- Es aquí, entra -señaló con su pulgar una puerta.

\- ¿Aquí? -miro la puerta de arriba a abajo.

\- Si, aquí -abrió la puerta y lo jaló dentro del baño-. ¿Ves? Es un baño común y corriente.

\- Sí, sí. Ahora sal.

\- ¿Por qué? Tal vez yo también quiero ir al baño.

\- Yaaaaaah. Espera afuera entonces -agachó ligeramente la cabeza y notó que Bae ya se estaba abriendo los pantalones frente al sanitario-. ¡Yah! ¡Yaaah! ¡Al menos pásate al otro!

\- ¿Vas a hacer o no? -Le miro molesto mientras orinaba.

Apretó la mandíbula y se tragó su orgullo mientras de acomodaba para poder satisfacer sus necesidades. En ningún momento alzó la cabeza, jamás se había sentido avergonzado al ir al baño con alguien, pero ciertamente jamás le había tocado estar hombro con hombro.

\- Aah, mucho mejor.

\- Eres un asqueroso -se acomodó el pantalón y fue a lavarse las manos-. Ni te atrevas -le lanzó una mirada de advertencia-. No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima sin habértelas lavado-. YoungBae sonrió travieso y se acercó despacio haciéndolo retroceder-. No YoungBae.

\- ¿YoungBae? ¿Es esa forma de referirse a tus mayores? -SeungRi terminó con la espalda pegada a la pared y el mayor a sólo unos pasos-. ¿Cómo se debe decir? -apoyo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza presionando sus cuerpos juntos.

\- ¡Alguien puede entrar!

\- ¿Cómo se debe decir? -se presionó con más fuerza contra el haciéndole apretar los ojos-. ¿Quieres que pare? -SeungRi asintió con fuerza y se sonrojo cuando el mayor se froto contra el-. Entonces muéstrame tus modales, señorito -entre abrió los ojos y vio cómo se estaba burlando de él.

\- Hyung, YoungBae hyung -ladeo la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

\- Mucho mejor -lo dejó ir y fue a lavarse a las manos.

\- Te odio -golpeó la pared con los puños cerrados dispuesto a hacer el berrinche de su vida, pero se detuvo cuando empezó a entrar gente.

\- Vamos niño rico, no puedo dejarte aquí porque no puedo vigilar que no te metas en problemas -le sujetó de la cadera para que saliera antes que el del baño, y antes de separarse de él le dio una fuerte nalgada que le hizo dar un salto sorprendido.

\- Eso es acoso pervertido ¡Pervertido! -le miro espantado pegándose a la pared.

\- Es sólo para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores, ahora camina.

Sin decir nada más siguió al pelirosa hasta el área en donde habían estado sentados, el ambiente parecía haberse animado más, probablemente por el alcohol en la sangre de las personas que se movían en el centro del lugar bailando.

\- ¿Dónde está JiYong hyung? -se dejó caer en el sillón.

\- Debe estar buscándote. No te preocupes, muchos de mi amigos lo conocen, no le pasara nada -metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón-. El que preocupa eres tú, no sabes controlar tu boca.

\- Que la gente no sepa aceptar la verdad no es mi culpa -frunció ligeramente el ceño-. Ya lo vi -SeungRi miro hacia donde está apuntando pero se tuvo que levantar para poder ver mejor. Forzando la vista pudo distinguir la cabellera roja bailando entre la gente.

\- ¡Ah! Pero que bien me busca -volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón, cruzando las piernas.

\- Vamos -le sujetó el brazo tratando de levantarlo.

\- ¿A dónde? No. Déjame.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí aplastado toda la noche?

\- No. Ya me quiero ir, odio este lugar.

\- ¿Y por qué lo odias? Aish, ya. Levántate, iremos a bailar -lo jaló con fuerza haciendo que quedará parado, pero dobló las rodillas tratando de tirarse al piso-. No hagas berrinches niño rico.

\- ¡No! ¡No me obligarán a estar entre toda esa gente y sus perfumes baratos de imitación! -la gente comenzó a reírse al ver como YoungBae lo iba arrastrando por el piso-. Levántate ya -volvió a jalarlo haciendo que quedará de frente a el-. Relaja el cuerpo, vamos -SeungRi le miro inseguro, estaban en las horillas de la multitud y el mayor amenazaba con llevarlo más adentro entre la muchedumbre-. Vamos niño rico ¿A que le tienes miedo?

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? -el pelirosa negó y volvió a jalar de el-. Ni siquiera me gusta este tipo de música.

\- Tampoco es de mis favoritas pero le hallas el gusto -sonrió de medio lado quedando en medio de toda la gente que se movía de un lado a otro-. Solo muévete -le rodeo la cadera con ambas manos pegándolo a él.

\- Espera, espera -apoyo sus manos en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que despedía su cuerpo-. Estas demasiado cerca.

\- ¿Te parece? -comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música-. Anda, relájate. Mira a JiYong, él está bailando tranquilamente, nadie lo molesta. Solo disfruta niño bonito.

\- Creí que era niño rico -tomo aire despacio, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que no iba a poder escaparse de su agarre.

\- Si, también -SeungRi se aguantó un jadeo cuando sus cuerpos se frotaron-. ¿Ves que fácil es? Solo tienes que dejarte llevar -SeungRi estaba seguro que su cuerpo estaba tomando el sentido equivocado de dejarse llevar, y las manos de YoungBae que no le soltaban no estaban ayudando, mucho menos ese compas que habían tomado sus caderas.

\- Podrías darme algo de espacio -susurro sintiendo escalofríos a pesar de que había empezado a sudar.

\- No, intentaras escaparte...

\- Podrías poner tus manos en otra parte -agacho la cabeza ligeramente para ocultar su expresión a pesar de que sabía que era inútil; YoungBae era más bajo que él y podía ver su rostro con solo moverse un poco.

\- ¿Por qué? Oh, ya veo -apretó sus dedos contra la carne firme cubierta por los apretado pantalones-. ¿Alguien está despertando? -SeungRi le miro enojado pero volvió a apretar los ojos cuando una de las piernas del pelirosa se coló entre las de él frotando ligeramente-. Yep -lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa-. Y el pervertido era yo.

\- No, espera... -le clavo las uñas en los brazos al sentir como se movía con más fuerza.

\- Sabes bailar ¿No? Demuéstramelo.

SeungRi trato de que le temblaran las piernas, trato de ver por encima del hombro de YoungBae si alguien les estaba prestando atención, pero parecía que nadie los tomaba en cuenta. Trago saliva y comenzó a moverse junto con él, una sensación de triunfo le recorrió cuando el agarre en sus caderas se tensó.

\- Comienzas a cooperar -el aliento de YoungBae le hizo cosquillas debajo de la oreja obligándolo a morderse los labios. El color le subió a la cara provocando que se sonrojara ligeramente, con cada roce sentía como se endurecía más y más, sus manos viajaron de los brazos a los hombros de YoungBae, acariciando y masajeando los músculos tonificados. El pelirosa sopló a propósito sobre su oreja causándole escalofríos, haciendo que se encogiera suavemente sobre él, apretando más sus cuerpos-. ¿Se siente bien niño rico? ¿Debería hacerlo más fuerte?

\- Mmhn... no -sus rodillas flaquearon un momento y se froto descaradamente con la pierna que había impedido que cayera al piso.

\- ¿Seguro? -masajeo suavemente su trastero, controlando la fuerza y velocidad de los movimientos. Adelante y hacia atrás.

\- No -hecho la cabeza hacia atrás aferrándose con más fuerza a sus hombros.

\- Hagamos esto más interesante -hizo que se diera la vuelta y se pegó lo más que puedo a su espalda-. Anda, mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo.

\- Eres un pervertido -movió su cadera circularmente sintiendo el bulto frotándose contra sus nalgas. La sensación le resultó morbosa e hizo que un calor se instalará en su vientre bajo-. No, espera -una de las manos de YoungBae se introdujo dentro de su camisa acariciando la piel de su abdomen, su otra mano acarició su erección por encima de los pantalones-. No, la gente va a ver...

\- Déjalos que vean -le paso la lengua por la parte trasera de su oreja-. ¿No te gusta niño rico? ¿Qué la gente no pueda quitarte los ojos de encima? -YoungBae froto con más fuerza su mano contra su erección, en respuesta SeungRi se movió de forma más violenta. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el hombro del otro, no alcanzaba a ver el techo, únicamente las luces que iban de un lado a otro.

Juraba que jamás había hecho eso en su vida, ni siquiera cuando él y Ji salían con amigos y se embriagaban hasta no poder caminar, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que la situación le excitaba tanto. El peligro de que alguien los viera, el calor que despedía el bulto endurecido en los pantalones del otro.

Se aferró a la tela de los pantalones de YoungBae, frotándose de arriba a abajo, podía escuchar sus jadeos muy cerca de su oído y eso lo incitaba a querer moverse con más fuerza, quería hacer que se viniera de esa manera, frotándose contra él. Que esa fuera su venganza por haberlo estado molestando.

\- Demonios -Bae se mordió los labios y se empujó contra él, como si lo estuviese embistiendo, clavándole los dedos en la piel del vientre y apretándole el pene con fuerza. SeungRi ahogó un chillido inclinándose hacia adelante y moviéndose contra el más rápido-. No quería llegar a esto pero ya no aguanto más -le acomodó la ropa y le jaló del brazo, moviéndose y empujando entre la gente que les rodeaba, cada quien en su propio mundo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -SeungRi se sentía mareado y le era molesto caminar con la erección haciendo más apretados sus pantalones.

Reconoció la entrada del lugar y pasaron entre un grupo de personas que se turnaban un hookah. Tosió ligeramente atravesando la nube de humo y pidió mentalmente que fuese tabaco lo que estaban fumando o que por lo menos su ropa no guardará el olor.

En el exterior había varios autos estacionados, alcanzó a ver el de JiYong, en el que ambos habían llegado, estacionado al fondo-. ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A mi auto -le vio sacar unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercaron a un Chevy serie dos.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? -se quedó embobado con el carro rojo, de no ser porque YoungBae abrió la puerta y lo empujo al asiento trasero le habría pedido que le mostrara el motor.

\- No importa eso -cerro la puerta tras de él jalando las piernas de SeungRi para que su espalda quedara recargada sobre el asiento de piel. Se inclinó sobre él y le envistió por sobre la ropa, el rubio gimió apoyando una pierna sobre uno de los asientos delanteros y metió sus manos por debajo de su playera, sintiendo la piel caliente que cubría los músculos de su espalda.

\- Nos van a ver -medio gimió moviendo la cadera. Aun cuando estaba obscuro la luz de lo que el suponía era una lámpara de la calle se introducía por la ventana trasera del auto.

\- ¿Importa? Déjalos que vean -se alzó y SeungRi miro sin aliento como se desabrochaba el cinturón, el sonido metálico llenando el auto-. Ya es muy tarde para escapar, niño rico -se abrió los pantalones y los bajo lo suficiente para sacar su erección.

SeungRi se mordió los labios y se le quedo viendo emocionado antes de tomarla en una de sus manos, sintiéndola húmeda y caliente. Alzo la vista para ver la reacción de YoungBae, pero el no dijo ni hizo nada. Pasó el pulgar por la punta, prestando especial atención al orificio, esparciendo el líquido preseminal por toda la punta; empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, tratando de no apretar muy fuerte. El pelirosa se agacho y le recorrió el cuello con la lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo, inclino la cabeza a un lado pidiendo silenciosamente que volviese a hacerlo pero en lugar de lamerlo empezó a chupar la piel húmeda hasta llegar a su oído-. Hazlo más rápido, y aprieta un poco más -dio un respingo cuando tironeo de su lóbulo y le obedeció mientras sentía como una de las grandes manos se introducía debajo de su camisa para empezar a apretar uno de sus pezones.

\- YoungBae ¡AH! -apretó la punta con los dedos y aumento el ritmo de su mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a acariciar sus testículos.

\- ¿Cómo dije que debías decir? -pellizco con fuerza su pezón haciendo que SeungRi se arqueara en el asiento.

\- H-hyung... -le miro con lo mirada brillante-. Quiero que... tócame -alzo las caderas indicándole a que se refería.

\- Muéstrame tus modales de niño rico -sonrió mientras se empujaba en la mano que había dejado de masturbarle, pero le seguía apretando.

El menor se sonrojo con más fuerza pero no aparto la mirada-. Tócame por favor.

\- Un niño bien portado, muy bien, pero aún no es momento -SeungRi le miro confundido y YoungBae lo único que hizo fue sonreír-. Primero quiero saber si esa bocota tuya sirve para algo más que estar hablando.

\- Mmm... será un poco incómodo aquí ¿Sabes? No hay mucho espacio y... -el pelirosa le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

\- Siéntate -lo ayudo a levantarse y él se recostó contra la puerta del auto-. Listo, toda para ti solito -SeungRi trato de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo, apoyando una pierna en el asiento y la otra dejándola fuera de este, apoyada en el piso.

\- Aish, tan incómodo -apoyo una mano en el muslo del mayor y tomo la base del pene con la otra, pasándose la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos y dejar un beso en la punta, pasando su lengua nuevamente para saborear el líquido que había quedado en ellos.

Rodeo la punta con la lengua, succionando la base del glande y escuchando satisfecho el gruñido que había soltado YoungBae. Alzo la mirada mirándole a los ojos mientras volvía a sacar la lengua y recorría la longitud lentamente, rodeando el glande humedecido con sus labios y succionando sumamente despacio, produciendo un fuerte chasquido al sacarlo de su boca. Masajeaba con el pulgar una vena que se marcaba en la base y se aguantó las ganas de pasarle la lengua encima porque Bae parecía más ansioso por verle succionándolo otra vez.

Junto la mayor cantidad de saliva que pudo en su boca y sacando la lengua, la dejo caer, esparciéndola con su mano para poder masturbarlo con mayor facilidad. Volvió a succionar el glande y al soltarlo le dio un pequeño mordisco, apenas apretándolo.

\- Nada de dientes -YoungBae estiro una de sus manos para quitarle el cabello de la frente, atrapando en un puño su cabello-. Chupa.

\- Veo que tú tampoco tienes muchos modales, pero no me sorprende. Tu clase no puede...

\- Dices algo que tenga que ver con el dinero y te juro que mueres por asfixia, y no precisamente por ahorcamiento -tironeo de su cabello para acercarlo a su pene, pero SeungRi cerro la boca y ladeo el rostro, YoungBae no tomo eso como un problema y movió la cadera frotándose contra su mejilla, dejando un rastro de fluidos-. Abre la boca

\- ¿Cómo se dice?

\- Abre la boca principito, y trágatela toda por favor -el rubio dejo salir una risilla antes de volver a rodear su miembro con su boca, pero esta vez empezó a relajar la garganta y la mandíbula para comenzar a introducirlo completamente en su boca. YoungBae gimió cuando sintió como los músculos de su garganta le apretaban rítmicamente-. Eres bastante bueno en esto -deseo tener más luz para poder ver mejor la expresión de concentración en el rostro del otro, quien fruncía el ceño tratando de retenerlo lo mayor posible dentro de su boca.

El menor se separó de golpe cuando sintió como los reflejos de su garganta le traicionaban provocándole arcadas. Trago la saliva que se había mezclado con los fluidos del otro antes de tomar aire en pequeños jadeos, YoungBae tironeo nuevamente de su cabello indicándole que continuara.

Subía y bajaba succionando, y masturbaba rápidamente lo que no alcanzaba con su boca. La saliva se había juntado en su boca y se resbalaba por su barbilla, lubricando perfectamente la erección y bajando hasta humedecer los pantalones y ropa interior del otro.

SeungRi se sorprendió disfrutando más de lo esperado todo el asunto. El sabor le llenaba la boca y no podía negar que le gustaba, los gemidos y los sonidos húmedos que producía su boca llenando el auto y las palpitaciones del pene erecto contra su lengua lo tenían sobre estimulado y tenía unas ganas horribles de masturbarse ahí mismo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de YoungBae quien jadeaba y gruñía con la respiración entrecortada se decía mentalmente que era mejor esperar a que le diera la cogida de su vida.

El pelirosa tironeo de su cabello pero el lucho por mantener el pene dentro de su boca-. Mierda, suéltalo ya -gimió con fuerza cuando SeungRi le soltó, produciendo un fuerte sonido de succión-. Acuéstate, rápido -observo complacido como le obedecía ansioso. Desabrocho su cinturón para empezar a desabrocharle los pantalones-. Maldición ¿Por qué usan pantalones tan apretados? -tironeo con fuerza de la tela obscura de los pantalones, y SeungRi se lo pregunto también sintiendo como su erección estaba siendo estrujada de forma dolorosa y no puedo evitar jadear de alivio cuando sintió el frio en su parte baja-. Eres un desastre, mírate, todo mojado -Ri le importo poco e intento masturbarse, pero la mano de YoungBae le detuvo-. No niño rico, eso tendrá que esperar -se tensó cuando sintió el calor del otro rosándose contra sus testículos, demasiado cerca de su entrada; y los pantalones a mitad de sus muslos no le permitían moverse como él quería.

\- Espera ¿Tienes condones?... ¿Lubricante? -YoungBae se empezó a reír fuertemente.

\- No, pero creo que hay una tienda aquí a la vuelta para comprarte un lubricante con olor a rosas -le miro confirmando que era un idiota-, confórmate con los condones -trago saliva cuando le vio estirarse hasta los asientos de adelante, y le escucho abrir el compartimiento del tablero. Le iba a doler. Desvió la mirada y miro el pene aun erecto del otro. Definitivamente le iba a doler.

\- ¿Al menos puedo dilatarme? -el mayor alzo las cejas y después se encogió de hombros.

El moverse en el reducido espacio era difícil, y mucho más encontrar una posición cómoda. SeungRi termino a gatas dándole la espalda a YoungBae, casi sobre él y su trasero quedo vergonzosamente cerca de su cara; no dijo nada cuando sintió sus manos tomar cada nalga y darle una fuerte palmada en una de ella mientras él se escupía en una mano para llenar sus dedos de saliva, frotándolos ahora húmedos contra su entrada.

\- Tengo una muy buena vista aquí -sonrió de lado mirando como SeungRi jadeaba al introducir dos dedos de golpe-. Se ve que tienes bastante experiencia en esto -masajeo con los pulgares alrededor del agujero, viendo como estos entraban y salían produciendo un chasquido húmedo-. Mete uno más -apretó ambas nalgas y las separo más escuchando como el menor gemía moviendo sus dedos más rápido antes de introducir un tercero. Los abría y cerraba, y después lo introducía lo más que podía, masajeando su interior-. Esto se merece ser grabado.

\- No te atrevas -soltó entre gemidos abriendo sus dedos nuevamente.

\- Prometo que será solo para mí, además esta obscuro y no puedo ver tu interior -acaricio la zona perianal causando que arquera la espalda.

\- No... si lo haces juro que me voy -sacudió ligeramente la cadera cuando sintió los dedos del otro presionando los suyos, como si también quisiera meterlos.

\- Estás listo -se estiro para tomar la tira de condones que había dejado en el piso-. Como se ve a kilómetros que te encantan los penes no voy a tener que contenerme -rompió el paquetito metálico de color naranja, sacando un condón y desenrollándolo con un movimiento hábil sobre su pene.

SeungRi saco sus dedos y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, arrojándola al piso y apoyando las manos contra la puerta. YoungBae acaricio superficialmente su entrada para comprobar que siguiera húmedo el lugar y presiono la punta, ayudándose con su mano para moverse en círculos, esperando a que la abertura le permitiese entrar sin forzarla.

El rubio apretaba el asiento comenzando a desesperarse, movió la cadera haciendo que entrara la punta y gimiendo agradado mientras giraba la cabeza lo más que podía para ver con la mirada brillando en lujuria al otro, quien se mordía los labios empezando a entrar lentamente, sintiendo la resistencia que ponían los músculos anales a la intromisión.

Cuando entro por completo presiono sus caderas lo más que pudo contra las de SeungRi, apretando las contrarias con sus manos. Estaba apretado y caliente, y se contraía rítmicamente haciéndole contener el aliento; empezó a moverse despacio mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo. SeungRi recargo su cabeza contra la puerta con un golpe seco, dejando la marca de su cabello húmedo en el vidrio empañado.

\- Muévete más rápido -le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. YoungBae se tomó un momento para apreciar su cara roja y húmeda por el sudor antes de empujar con fuerza, observando como abría la boca para jadear con fuerza. Contento con el resultado volvió a envestir escuchando como SeungRi chillaba, parte placer y parte dolor; la falta de lubricación hacia un poco incomoda la penetración, pero entre más se movía, y sentía que llegaba más profundo, la sensación iba disminuyendo.

Una de las manos del pelirosa apretó su hombro para impulsarse y comenzar un vaivén fuerte con el que logro que SeungRi empezara a gemir con más fuerza, podía escuchar como arañaba el asiento y hacia lo posible por no dejarse caer por completo. Le envestía lo más fuerte que podía, pero el no tener suficiente espacio se lo complicaba.

Tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hacia atrás haciendo que quedara sentado sobre el-. No -SeungRi se sacudió y trato de levantarse pero YoungBae lo sostuvo-. Déjame... déjame quitarme los pantalones -se quitó los zaparos dejándolos caer con un golpe seco, levantándose y jalando la tela de la prenda.

\- Si nos ven va a ser más difícil que huyas sin pantalones -lo recibió cuando se sentó de frente a él, apretándole con ambas manos la cadera y dejando que se frotara contra él.

\- A la mierda, que nos vean -busco el pene del mayor a ciegas con su mano y lo sostuvo mientras comenzaba a descender sobre el-. Quiero coger cómodamente y esos pantalones no me dejaaah -hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como el sensible punto en su interior era presionado con fuerza.

Comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos, solo queriendo sentir las corrientes de placer que hacer eso le producía. YoungBae le observaba con el ceño fruncido y jadeando, levanto las caderas para poder introducirme completamente nuevamente y SeungRi se aferró a su cuello apoyando sus pies el asiento y comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo. Una de las manos del pelirosa se introdujo debajo de su camisa acariciándole la espalda, arañándole suavemente.

SeungRi enterró su cara en el cuyo del otro y aspiro con fuerza, llenándose del olor de su perfume y su sudor. Empezó a chupar y morder toda la piel que se le ponía en frente, subió hasta su barbilla y recorrió su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja en donde mordió y chupo su lóbulo, su lengua jugando con el pendiente-. Mas. Más fuerte -tironeo de su cabello rosa al sentir una corriente eléctrica atravesarle de pies a cabeza.

\- Tu eres el que está arriba -hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo-, tú decides que tan fuerte es, principito -el menor se le quedo viendo y se mordió los labios. Apoyo las rodillas en asiento, e ignoro la incómoda sensación de la piel húmeda pegándose a la del asiento mientras comenzaba a moverse tan fuerte como podía; desenredo sus brazos de su cuello y le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos para juntar sus labios, enterrándole la lengua al primer momento.

YoungBae correspondió el beso, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tironeando de él. Se apartó y levanto la camisa del rubio dejando su pecho descubierto. Paso la palma de sus manos por sobre los pezones endurecidos antes de acercarse y tomar uno con sus dientes, tirando de el para después rodearlo con la lengua.

Soltó un gemido cuando sintió como SeungRi se apretaba a su alrededor. Acaricio sus piernas y subió hasta su cadera, apretando su trasero hasta llegar a su miembro, empezando a masturbarlo con fuerza. El rubio se aferró a su camisa y se arqueo hacia atrás mientras movía la cadera de forma errática, su pecho brillo cuando la luz se reflejó en su piel sudada y se vino, el semen escurriéndose por el dorso de la mano de YoungBae. Su cuerpo tembló en pequeños espasmos que no lo dejaron hasta que la sensación del orgasmo lo dejo.

\- Oye, yo aún no acabo -SeungRi se había dejado caer en su pecho agotado, alzo la mirada e hizo un puchero antes de volver a alzarse sujetándose de sus hombros dispuesto a continuar moviéndose como hacia un momento atrás, pero las manos del mayor se lo impidieron-. Mantén quitas tus caderas -el menor soltó un gritito cuando YoungBae azoto su pelvis contra su cadera de forma violenta y repitió el movimiento sin darle tiempo siquiera de acostumbrarse al movimiento, su cuerpo aun sensible. Se aferró a él hasta que lo jalo y lo mantuvo quieto sobre el mientras gemía con fuerza recargando su cabeza contra su hombro. SeungRi jadeo cuando sintió el calor del condón siendo llenado.

Ambos se quedaron quietos. SeungRi sentía como el torso de YoungBae se expandía y se contraía, moviendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, decir que estaba agotado era poco y sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y ponerse a dormir. Los labios de YoungBae se presionaron contra los suyos suavemente en una serie de pequeños besos que el recibió gustoso-. Eres un buen niño, SeungRi.

\- No habías dicho mi nombre en toda la noche -murmuro adormilado mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-. Me dejaste muerto -ambos rieron ligeramente.

\- ¿Quieres volver adentro o quedarte aquí? -SeungRi gruño y se froto contra su cuello dando su negativa.

\- ¿Entonces? -lo alzo dejando salir su miembro flácido y poder quitarse el condón.

\- Quiero ir a casa y dormir -se dejó caer sentado a un lado con los ojos cerrados.

\- Vístete entonces, yo voy a buscar a JiYong adentro. Puedo decirle que estas muy ebrio o no sé y que te llevare a casa, o puedes irte con él, como quieras -se acomodó la ropa.

\- Contigo, Ji hyung no dejara de regañarme en todo el camino si le dices que estoy ebrio -busco sus pantalones con su pie, demasiado holgazán y adolorido para agacharse por ellos.

\- Esta bien, quédate aquí niño rico.

\- ¡Deja de decirme así! -golpeo el cristal empañado dejando la marca de su mano y volvió a dejarse caer al sillón con una ligera sonrisa viéndolo alejarse por la misma marca que había quedado en la ventana. Se creía capaz de convencerlo de hacerlo otra vez antes de que lo dejara en su casa.


	2. Grinding behind the doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_Tu sabes que el placer es dolor_

_¿Puedes hacer que aparezca una lágrima?_

_Azótame, ahórcame_

_Córrete en todas partes_

_Freaky girl – Nicki Minaj & Lil Kim_

* * *

YoungBae y él no eran nada. No eran novios, no eran amantes, es más, ni siquiera se consideraban amigos. Solo eran dos personas que se juntaban de vez en cuando a tener sexo. Sexo fuerte, húmedo y a veces violento, dependiendo del humor de ambos. Pero siempre buen sexo.

Subieron corriendo las escaleras, escondiéndose de todos, aunque en realidad no había nadie en la casa, al menos no alguien que pudiese darle siquiera importancia a descubrirlos. SeungRi apenas y había gritado que ya había llegado y jalando de la mano a YoungBae fue directo a la habitación.

No era la primera vez que iban a su casa, a veces era más cómodo que irse a algún lugar retirado y hacerlo en el auto, aunque de verdad le encantaba a hacerlo en el auto, o ir a un hotel. La mayor parte del día la casa estaba sola y la habitación de SeungRi estaba lo suficientemente retirada para impedir que los ruidos de lo que hacían no se escucharan. También que fuera tan grande influía en ello.

Cerró la puerta y le puso llave, sin pensarlo dos veces le enredo los brazos en el cuello y lo atrajo en un beso hambriento. Sus bocas se encajaron la una sobre la otra y empezaron a chupar y morder los labios del otro, pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, mojando sus labios.

– Demonios –SeungRi jadeo al soltarse del beso y empezó a morderle el labio inferior al mayor, quien le sobaba el trasero por encima del pantalón–. Me encanta besarte, eres tan malditamente bueno haciéndolo.

– ¿Y es lo único en lo que soy bueno? –le dio un apretón haciéndolo sonreír, metiendo sus manos debajo de su camisa.

– Oh no, es solo una de las cosas que me gusta como haces –le recorrió el cuello con la lengua, empezando a chupar la piel de ahí.

– ¿Y estas seguro que no hay nadie? –empezó a jalonearlo hasta la cama–. Me da igual si nos encuentran y tu estas gritando mientras te cojo, pero sinceramente no creo que a tu familia le guste la idea de que yo esté aquí, su principito con alguien como yo.

– Meh –miro la marca que había quedado en el cuello–, nunca hay nadie, la casa es de nosotros solitos, y si alguna de las sirvientas escucha yo me encargare de que no diga nada –hizo que se sentara en la cama y se le subió encima.

– Oh cierto, se me olvidaba que estoy hablando del amo y señor de este lugar –se rio mientras se aferraba a su cintura. SeungRi le ignoro mientras empezaba a moverse encima de él, frotándose y dando brinquitos sobre su regazo

– Alguien ya está despierto –soltó con una pequeña risa.

– Claro, es que a alguien más le gusta estarse frotando contra el ¿Tu pues culparlo porque se ponga así? –el rubio se froto con más fuerza contra el–. Ya enserio, te encanta hacer eso ¿Verdad?

– Si, es que se siente tan bien –movió sus caderas en círculos, sujetándose de sus hombros para hacer más fácil el movimiento y soltando un jadeo–. ¿A ti te gusta? –junto sus frentes, mirándole a los ojos.

– Algo –empezó a abrirle los botones de la camisa, acariciándole el pecho con ambas manos hasta llegar a sus pezones y acariciarlos con los pulgares. El menor se hecho hacia atrás, murmurando agradado por las caricias–. Pero lo que me encanta es como me dejas tocarte mientras lo haces, retorciéndote así... tan lindo –se agacho y tomo uno de los botones endurecidos en su boca, rodeándolo con la lengua. Los dedos de SeungRi se enterraron en su cabello, ahora castaño, y cerro como pudo sus piernas alrededor de él, presionando sus caderas contra las del otro.

– Mmmhn mas –le mordió haciendo que se retorciera–. Si, justo así –tironeo de su cabello para que se separara de él y poder juntar sus labios de nuevo–. Hyuuuung, quiero que juguemos –empezó a frotar con su mano el bulto en sus pantalones, jugando con el botón–. ¿Podemos jugar?

– Parece que te estas volviendo más educado, llamándome de esa forma, eso me gusta ¿A qué quieres que juguemos SeungRi? –el menor se mordió los labios.

– Algo que me gusta mucho, y a ti también –dejo que le mordiera el cuello–. Mhn, pero para eso necesito que te quedes quieto –se levantó y se puso de rodillas frente a el–. Y necesito que te quites esto –tiro del borde del pantalón. YoungBae se rio y se abrió los jeans, bajándolos lo suficiente para liberar la semi erección.

– ¿Hambriento?

– Demasiado –froto la punta con los dedos, cerrando el puño alrededor y frotando lentamente, quedándose en la base del glande y apretando. Paso la lengua por la parte que había quedado descubierta y succiono suavemente, rodeando la punta con los labios y froto la parte plana de su lengua con fuerza–. Me gusta cuando termina de ponerse duro en mi boca –alzo la cabeza para mirarlo, empezando a masturbarlo lentamente. YoungBae se agacho para juntar sus labios, sujetándole de la cabeza, el sonido húmedo de las succiones se mezcló con el de la mano de SeungRi moviéndose con más fuerza sobre el pene del mayor.

– Suficiente, empieza a chupar de verdad –lo empujó hacia debajo de nuevo pero SeungRi le dio una mirada que le hizo rodar los ojos–. Por favor, principito.

– Me gusta que me digas así –soplo suavemente sobre la punta y dejo un beso, metiendo la erección en su boca inmediatamente después, succionando con fuerza. YoungBae gruño agradado y enterró sus dedos en el cabello rubio, presionando su cabeza, el otro se removió incomodo e hizo que quitara sus manos–. No te pongas ansioso y déjame hacer mi magia ¿Entendido? Si vuelves a hacer eso te morderé –no espero por su respuesta y volvió a bajar. Esta vez ignoro la erección y fue hasta los testículos. Chupo uno de ellos mientras empezaba a masturbarlo lentamente.

Bae se mordió los labios mientras le veía. Le gustaba cuando SeungRi alzaba la mirada para conectar la suya con la de él, el maldito sabía que era bueno en eso, y se lo recalcaba de esa manera, para ver que tanto le gustaba.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el menor succiono especialmente fuerte, jadeando mientras le escuchaba soltar una risilla. Sentía su lengua ir y venir por la sensible piel de esa área y después su boca caliente succionando de nuevo, produciendo ruidos obscenos mientras lo hacía.

Dejo los testículos y recorrió la longitud con la lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo. YoungBae volteo a verlo cuando supo lo que venía.

SeungRi lo tomo en su boca y empezó a bajar por la erección, lo hacía despacio, relajando la garganta y la mandíbula, tomándolo por completo. Volvió a jadear al sentir como su garganta se apretaba alrededor de él, la punta de la nariz de SeungRi presionada contra su pelvis. Estuvo un momento así y después se alejó de golpe, tomando aire, la saliva mezclada con fluidos bajando por su barbilla.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo, frunciendo el ceño tratando de controlar los reflejos de su garganta para mantener el pene dentro lo más que podía, esta vez el moreno sostuvo su cabeza para que no se separara, causando que le clavara las uñas en los muslos.

El rubio se limpió con el antebrazo y lo miro jadeando–. ¿Quieres follarme la boca? –le masturbo rápidamente.

– Demonios... si –gimió cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Si? ¿Quieres follarme duro? –el mayor volvió a gemir, agachando la cabeza para ver como sacaba la lengua para frotar su pene contra ella. Después vio como cerraba los ojos y apoyaba las manos en el piso, manteniendo la boca abierta. Eso fue todo lo que el necesito para entender lo que quería.

Enterró sus dedos en su cabello rubio e introdujo su erección en su boca. Se mordió los labios cuando sintió su garganta apretándole, la lengua moviéndose tanto como podía, estimulándolo más. SeungRi entre abrió los ojos, incitándolo a que continuara.

Bae lo hizo. Empezó a mover la cadera, escuchando el obsceno sonido que su garganta producía al estar siendo follada por él. Sus pantalones terminaron en el piso cuando se levantó para poder moverse mejor. Las manos de SeungRi se posicionaron en sus caderas desnudas, enterrándolos dedos para intentar aguantar lo mayor posible las arcadas, de vez en cuando iban hasta su trasero para apretar con fuerza ambos glúteos.

Cuando la sensación lo superaba se separaba de él, tosía un par de veces y tomaba aire para después volver a succionarlo con fuerza, dejándolo continuar con los movimientos cada vez más agresivos.

De un momento a otro YoungBae se detuvo, saliendo de su boca y masturbándose el mismo. SeungRi mantuvo la boca abierta y cerró los ojos, esperando a que terminara. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza al escucharlo soltar un gemido ronco y sentir como se venía en su cara.

– Demonios –soltó el mayor con respiración agitada–. Te gusta demasiado hacer eso.

SeungRi se tomó su tiempo para contestar, limpiándose con las manos las partes en las que había caído el semen y la saliva que se había deslizado hasta su pecho–. Algo... –se levantó, poniéndose frente a el–. Ahora es mi turno –se quitó la camisa que hasta ahora solo había mantenido desabrochada, mostrando su piel aperlada.

– Wow, el principito ha estado haciendo ejercicio –le paso las manos por el pecho, dándose un momento para redondear los pezones con sus dedos–. Y parece que también se ha dado su tiempo para estar bajo el sol un rato –lo jalo por la cintura, haciendo que se sentara sobre el de nuevo para enterrar su rostro en su cuello e inhalar profundamente. La esencia de su sudor mezclándose con los perfumes caros.

– La piel pálida ya no se usa –cerro los ojos al sentir la lengua caliente recorriéndole el cuello, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás–. Y en todo caso, mi piel volverá a ser la de antes con un poco de cuidados.

– ¿No quieres limpiarte bien la cara? –SeungRi sonrió y negó divertido.

– ¿No sabias que es bueno para la piel? –se palmeo las mejillas-. Tendré la piel de bebé gracias a tu lechita.

– Eugh.

Ri volvió a reír–. Bien, dejemos de hablar del cuidado de la piel y pasemos a cosas más interesantes –tomo su pene aun flácido y lo apretó en su mano–. No parece tener intenciones de cooperar.

– Tal vez si le das algún incentivo –metió las manos en los apretados pantalones, apretando su trasero.

– ¡Más de lo que ya le di! No señor, está muy mal acostumbrado –se levantó y se abrió el pantalón haciendo que YoungBae sonriera de lado–. Yo también necesito atenciones –movió su cadera de lado a lado mientras se los empezaba a quitar.

– Bueno, mientras puedo dártelas yo –se levantó y sujetándolo de nuevo por la cintura lo lanzo a la cama. SeungRi alzo la cadera para que al jalarle los pantalones estos salieran sin problemas–. Bien ¿Por dónde debería empezar? –sujeto sus piernas y tironeo de el para que su cadera quedara en el borde de la cama. Recorrió sus piernas desnudas y subió hasta sus caderas, continuando hasta su cuello, apretando la piel y los músculos que empezaban a mostrarse debajo de esta. Se agacho para tomar en su boca uno de los pezones, chupándolo y rodeándolo con la lengua antes de morderlo.

Le escucho jadear agradado, así que se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre empezó a recorrer su costado, sosteniendo una de las piernas que se había enredado alrededor de su cadera.

Un gemido en especial llamo su atención y le hizo bajar la mirada, encontrándose con que se estaba masturbando. Sujeto su muñeca y levanto su brazo–. Yo no te he dado permiso de que te toques –SeungRi le reto con la mirada.

– Y yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

– Ah, me parece que esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hyung –el rubio se mordió los labios pero aun así las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa–. Me parece que tendré que recordarte algunos buenos modales –se levantó, quedando al borde de la cama–. Date la vuelta –SeungRi le obedeció, quedando apoyado en sus antebrazos y rodillas.

– Bae –volteo a verlo.

– No ¿Cómo debes de llamarme? –tomo su trasero con ambas manos y apretó las nalgas con fuerza, viendo como sus dedos quedaban momentáneamente marcados.

– YoungBae –sonrió y agacho la cabeza al sentir el primer azote y después la mano acariciando el área golpeada.

– ¿Cómo debes llamarme? –palmeo con fuerza la otra nalga, escuchándolo sisear–. Sabes que pudo hacer esto todo el día –volvió a azotarlo haciéndolo jalar las colchas, al no escucharle decir nada continuo hasta ver que la piel quedo rosácea–. Eres un enfermo –se agacho y le beso la espalda baja.

SeungRi le miro–. Hyuuung, Riri necesita atención –Bae sonrió y subió lamiendo y dando mordidas por su espalda.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesita el señorito?

– A ti adentro –soltó en un suspiro cuando su lengua se deslizo por la parte trasera de su oreja y después sintió su pelvis pegándose a su trasero–. En el cajón...

– ¿Qué?

– El lubricante, está en el cajón –YoungBae se levantó y de paso se quitó la camisa, abriendo el cajón de la cómoda y sacando una lata–. ¿Y esto?

– Es gel, rápido, ven acá –el menor se acostó boca arriba, abriendo sus piernas frente a el–. La última vez te quejaste de que el lubricante tenia olor, y no sé qué tantas cosas, este no tienen nada, simple lubricante –YoungBae quito la tapa y presionó el dispensador, poniendo suficiente lubricante en sus dedos.

Dejo la lata a un lado y se acomodó encima del otro, llevando su mano entre sus piernas y masajeando con sus dedos húmedos su entrada. SeungRi dio un respingo por lo fresco del gel contra su piel caliente pero se relajó al sentir el primer dedo introduciéndose. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de YoungBae. Por más que el otro lo negara y lo tachara de asqueroso, sabía que le gustaba hacer eso, dilatarlo el mismo.

Se arqueo cuando el dedo se movió rápidamente dentro y afuera, y sintió el segundo haciéndose espacio, abriéndolos de forma agresiva dentro. Sabía que lo estaba buscando, iba a torturarlo abusando de ese punto dentro de él que amaba tanto.

Le apretó los brazos y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda cuando, como suponía, sus dedos empezaron a presionar dentro de él, sacando y metiendo sus dedos, masajeando con fuerza cuando alcanzaba su próstata.

– Espera –levanto las caderas tensando los músculos de las piernas, arañando sus brazos antes de soltarlo y enterrar los dedos en la colcha–. Oh dios... espera... no –alzo la cabeza para mirarlo y quiso fruncir el ceño al ver a YoungBae sonreír, disfrutando de verlo a su merced, pero no pudo. Mantenía los labios entreabiertos y gemía con fuerza, se arqueo e intento cerrar las piernas, pero YoungBae lo sujeto con fuerza.

– Creí que necesitabas atención –se acomodó de lado, dejando caer su peso sobre una de las piernas del otro para mantenerlas abiertas–. Justo eso estoy haciendo –saco sus dedos, empezando a frotar el agujero, aun no lo suficientemente dilatado.

– No... vuélvelos a meter –alzo la cadera, YoungBae se agacho y paso su lengua por su oreja, soplando haciéndolo retorcerse.

– Te dije que te iba a castigar por no ser respetuoso con tu hyung ¿No? –SeungRi hizo un puchero e intento levantarse, pero al estar Bae sobre el no pudo hacerlo.

– Maldición, deja de jugar –volvió a mover la cadera, intentando introducir el mismo los dedos que se habían mantenido masajeando y presionando–. YoungBae –se mordió los labios, la punta de tres dedos amenazando con entrar.

– Dilo como se debe SeungRi –se agacho y le paso la lengua por uno de los pezones.

– Hyung, por favor, mételos –gimió al sentir los tres dedos introduciéndose por completo dentro de él. Se arqueo y grito por mas y no le importo escuchar la risa de YoungBae cuando le siento abrir sus dedos dentro de nuevo.

– ¿Estás listo? –SeungRi no respondió, se mantuvo con la boca abierta intentando respirar mientras los dedos de YoungBae golpeaban una y otra vez su próstata–. Ese sonido me dice que ya estás listo –saco sus dedos y lo giro haciendo que quedara sobre su estómago. SeungRi comprendió y se acomodó sobre sus manos y rodillas–. Déjame ver –sostuvo sus nalgas y las separo–. No siempre tengo el privilegio de tener tanta luz para poder ver tu interior –el rubio dejo caer su pecho en las sabanas y quito las manos de YoungBae, abriendo sus nalgas el mismo.

– Entra ya, maldita sea –giro lo más que pudo su cabeza para mirarlo–. Entra. Ahora –Bae se pasó la lengua por los labios y se masturbo con fuerza con la vista que tenia, solo para asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente duro para entrar.

Tomo su pene con una mano y golpeo suavemente el ano dilatado de SeungRi haciéndolo jadear–. Ponte condón.

– Pero tú quieres que entre. Ahora –empezó a introducirse en él. Despacio para poder disfrutar del calor y la humedad del canal.

– No... pero no así –apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos–. Si... mas... fuerte...

– ¿Lo hago fuerte? –enterró sus dedos en la piel de su cadera para pegar las suyas lo más que pudo, llegando hasta el fondo.

– Si. Muy fuerte –mordisqueo la punta de su lengua disfrutando de la sensación de estar lleno y soltó un jadeo agradado al sentir como salía despacio, dejando solo la punta adentro.

– Bien –entro de golpe, produciendo un sonido hueco–. ¿Así?

– No... Más fuerte –YoungBae repitió el movimiento y entro con más fuerza–. ¡Si! ¡Así! No pares... más –continuo con el mismo movimiento sin aumentar la velocidad.

Esperaría a que empezara a rogar por más de nuevo, mientras el seguía disfrutando de ver los músculos de su espalda tensándose con cada uno de sus movimientos. Sintió cuando Ri movió las caderas en círculos, buscando empujarse más contra él, pero él le sujeto, impidiéndole aumentar el ritmo. El rubio se quejó arqueándose y buscando cambiar de cualquier forma el ángulo de la penetración.

– Muévete... muévete más –el mayor se inclinó sobre él y le beso el hombro, chupando su piel–. YoungBae... muévete...

– No –le envistió con fuerza, entrando tan profundo como pudo de nuevo y quedándose quieto, disfrutando de cómo le apretaba y se mordió los labios tratando de contener el gemido–. Maldición, mucho menos voy a poder moverme así –SeungRi había empezado a apretarlo con más fuerza–. Si sigues haciendo eso lo único que lograras es que me venga.

– Tal vez mnh, tal vez eso es lo que quiero –tironeo de las sabanas deshaciendo la pulcra cama y se arqueo de nuevo–. Dios... muévete, necesito sentir... sentirlo moviéndose den... –soltó un jadeo cuando sintió como se movía hacia atrás, empezando un vaivén más rápido.

SeungRi se removió moviendo ansioso las manos, buscando que apretar y jalar mientras seguía moviendo las caderas, tratando de sincronizar el ritmo con el otro.

Maldijo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, el aliento caliente de YoungBae cerca de su barbilla, jadeando mientras apoyaba las manos en la cama para darse más impulso. Volvió a soltar una maldición, amaba la sensación de estar siendo penetrado por ese hombre, cada una de las perfectas y agresivas envestidas eran el cielo.

Quiso decirle que se quedaba dónde estaba cuando se levantó, pero al sentir como tomaba una de sus piernas para levantarla y hacerle caer sobre uno de sus costados se lo impidió.

El cambio de posición le hizo soltar un chillido y estiro una de sus manos para apoyarse en el pecho de YoungBae, la otra seguía apretando las sabanas. Le gustaba la expresión de su rostro, los pequeños ojos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras se mordía los labios de esa forma que le encantaba. La mano que se mantenía en su pecho recorrió los pectorales y acaricio uno de los obscuros pezones, apretándolo con sus dedos y tironeándolo de él.

– ¿Por qué no te tocas un poco para mí? –tomo su mano e hizo que se recorriera el pecho con ella–. Sabes que me encanta verte cuando te tocas –SeungRi pellizco sus propios pezones y gimió con más fuerza, bajando lentamente las manos hasta llegar a su pene. Empezó a masturbarse con fuerza, pero de nuevo el castaño lo detuvo–. Hazlo despacio, no quiero que te vengas aun –dejo que el guiara su mano.

– YoungBae –apretó con más fuerza e intento cerrar sus piernas, pero el mayor lo detuvo, sosteniendo una de sus piernas en el aire.

– Déjame ver –dejo su pierna apoyada sobre su hombro mientras volvía a empujarse contra él, apretando su muslo con uno de sus manos para mantenerlo quieto y poder ser el quien controlara la velocidad y profundidad de las envestidas. SeungRi dejo de masturbarse para apretar con ambas manos las sabanas, si seguía haciéndolo iba a acabar y no quería que fuese tan pronto, quería durar lo mayor posible.

– b-Bae –la voz salió entrecortada recibiendo cada embestida e intento que soltara su pierna pero el mayor lo apretó con más fuerza.

– Estate quieto –se detuvo para sujetar su pierna pero SeungRi siguió luchando por soltarse.

– Quiero acomodarme bien, no es cómodo hacerlo así –YoungBae chasqueo la lengua molesto pero lo soltó para que se acomodara como quisiera.

Le vio gatear hasta el final de la cama, acomodándose boca arriba sobre sus almohadas–. Listo –levanto sus piernas sujetándolas de la parte interna de las rodillas–. Ven aquí.

YoungBae no perdió el tiempo y se deslizo dentro nuevamente haciendo que SeungRi soltara un quejido agradado mientras jalaba más sus piernas. Amaba la combinación entre el sonido húmedo que se producía al entrar y salir de él, y el de sus gemidos y quejidos de placer–. Te gusta ¿Verdad? –el menor se arqueo soltando sus piernas para empezar a masturbarse, el moreno sujeto sus tobillos para poder mantener la misma posición, dejándole ver todo perfectamente, desde cómo se manoseaba hasta como su pene era engullido por su agujero.

– Se siente... se siente tan bien –le miró fijamente–. Se siente tan bien cuando estas dentro de mi –abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso y sintió su cuerpo tensarse–. Me voy a venir –empezó a mover más rápido la mano sobre su pene–. Me voy a venir. Me voy a venir –YoungBae dejo de moverse simplemente para disfrutar la sensación de los músculos de SeungRi tensándose y destensándose a su alrededor. Deslizo sus manos por su abdomen y su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales apretó con sus dedos mirando como un par de chorros de semen manchaban el abdomen del rubio.

– ¿Mejor? –soltó burlón pero SeungRi no le respondió. Sujeto sus piernas y empezó a moverse de nuevo con la pura intención de venirse. El cuerpo del otro seguía sensible así que la habitación no tardo en llenarse de gemidos de nuevo.

Azoto con todas su fuerzas su pelvis contra las caderas del muchacho hasta que sintió que la presión era demasiada y salió para empezar a masturbarse y terminar sobre su vientre. SeungRi miro hacia abajo con la respiración agitada y paso la punta de sus dedos por el semen que humedecía su piel para mezclarlo mientras YoungBae se recostaba agotado a su lado.

El menos soltó un suspiro cansado dándose la vuelta y mirando al otro–. Gracias por no acabar adentro. Es incomodo después –cerro los ojos pero los abrió al ver que el otro se sentaba en la cama–. No me digas que ya te vas.

– Si, sabes que eso de acurrucarse no es para mí.

– Oh vamos, no es que quiera que nos acurruquemos, solo vamos a descansar porque no te traje hasta aquí para que estuviéramos solo un rato –le pico la espalda con la punta del pie.

– No, además ya te dije que no quiero estar aquí cuando lleguen tus padres, la última vez me hiciste saltar por la ventana.

– Aish, pero si no van a venir, tengo casa sola hasta pasado mañana –YoungBae volteo a verlo y se rio.

– Yo creo que tú tienes miedo a quedarte solo en la noche –el rubio rodo los ojos.

– Por favor YoungBae, estoy más que acostumbrado a estar solo en esta casa, pero bueno, si no quieres quedarte puedo llamar a alguien más, no hay problema –gateo por la cama hasta llegar al borde y buscar entre sus ropas regadas su celular.

– ¿Y a quien vas a llamar? –se aguantó la sonrisa cuando se acostó sobre él.

– A alguien.

– De seguro a uno de tus amigos ricos.

– Probablemente.

– Y de seguro también te acostaras con él.

– Eso es algo que si puedes tener por seguro –sintió como se presionaba más contra su espalda–. Quizás pueda llamar a Ji y...

– No me digas que te has acostado con él.

– Quizás –se dio la vuelta–. ¿Entonces? ¿Te quedas o llamo a alguien más?

– Alguien tiene que cuidar que no vengan y te asesinen en la noche por andar de puta.

– Huy, el señor santo –volvió a darse la vuelta para poder acomodarse en sus enormes almohadas–. Descansa bien, porque de verdad pienso aprovecharte.

– Claro principito –acaricio su trasero para después darle un par de palmadas–. Y yo voy a aprovechar muy bien esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Y sigo pasando mis historias :D Y esta es una de mis favoritas lol


End file.
